Bulletproof Love
by Durrr
Summary: Zutara Week. 'Nuff said. No reviews necessary. Just for your enjoyment. *3 chapters up in one update.*
1. Serendipity

Zuko released a low growl deep from his throat. It was the sixth time he passed the same obscene jewelry structure and still lost beyond belief.

"Mom!" He sort of shouted to himself, just irritated and ready to leave the crowded store. He stood still in the isle between the women's gloves and the men's sweaters. The clock across from him read 10:08 p.m. The massive swarm of Christmas shoppers around him huddled over messy tables of unfolded clothes, scooted their way in between small spaces around racks and drive isles, and rudely ran into him without even the courtesy of saying sorry. He glared at all of the other shoppers and just constantly scanned the crowd of faces for his mother. She said she would try on a few dresses for Christmas dinner and then be right back and that he should wait right by the big jean wall in the young men's section. And it's been nearly a half an hour and still no sign of his mother.

'_She's probably in the shoes'_ he thought to himself.

As he moved to turn around, a force rammed into him and knocked him back and almost onto his ass had there not been a table of nice watches behind him. The ramming force however fell over backwards onto their ass with a pile of now unfolded shirts scattered all around.

He heard a hiss as he steadied himself and reached for the watches he'd knocked over.

Then the buried person sat up and stared at him wide-eyed.

"I'm so, so, so, SO sorry!" She said before jumping up and bending down, collecting the dropped articles.

He shook his hands and his head as she continued to apologize.

"I am SO, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Sir. I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" She asked, her hands now stacked with the shirts from the floor.

He sort of laughed it off and shook his head.

"No I'm not hurt. I'm sorry I turned so fast, it was my fault." He reasoned.

She shook her head.

"No, no, no sir. It was my entire fault. My apologies." She argued.

"Call it even?" He held out his hand for a shake.

She smiled a pretty little smile and shook his hand.

"Fine. We're both at fault." She said.

He smiled back and glanced at her name tag.

"So Katara, I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you in such a fantastic way." He offered another dazzling smile.

She returned the smile, full with teeth, and replied, "Nice to meet you Zuko. Do you shop here often?"

"No, I'm here with my mom. I've never actually been to this store."

"Oh, what a shame. We do sell some pretty great stuff. Not to mention the service is fantastic." She said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to come back soon."

She grinned before whispering, "I work again on Thursday." And then she scampered away with the pile of clothes.

He grinned to himself before heading towards the women's section. Maybe shopping with his mom wasn't such a terrible thing.

* * *

No time to edit. My apologies for any mistakes.

Happy Zutara Week '12!  
I know this one is crummy but the rest will be good, promise.  
You know the drill.  
No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr


	2. Momentous

"Kya, what are mom and dad doing?" Little Lu Ten asked his younger sister.

She shrugged and just kept staring at the couple as they danced and frolicked around the garden like children.

Katara was currently dancing out of Zuko's reach. He'd step a little closer and she would sway out his reach. Both children noticed that their father was deliberately reaching for something. Something that Katara was hiding behind her waist.

"Come on Katara, give it up." Zuko demanded of her in whatever serious tone he could muster between his giggles.

Katara shook her head, attempting to stifle her own laughter.

Their children watched as if in a trance from the sidelines, unaware of the entire situation.

"Katara, give it to me. Now." He said, but this time sounding more demanding as he inched closer and faster.

She picked up her speed, still walking backwards.

But their banter of walking and dancing soon turned into running and jumping. Literally chasing each other around the family's private garden, The Fire Lord and his Lady were acting like a couple of children.

"Katara I'm serious! Give me my crown!" The Fire Lord shouted at his wife who was winding in between bushes and a small selection of trees. Zuko sprinted to her now, desperately reaching for his possession. But as swift as she is, she continues gliding out of his reach with ease. That is until he circles her and pins her to a tree. Her wrists held by him, his body pushed against hers so she can't move.

"Katara, I won't repeat myself." He growled in her ear.

"You don't have to," she said right before she head-butted him. He let out a low moan of pain and squeezed his eyes shut, whilst relaxing his grip a little so Katara could shove him away and make a break for it. But Zuko did not falter and gripped her skin, her dress, anything he could grab. And a success! Her skirt began to rip and she screamed for him to stop.

"YOU STOP!" He shouted back.

She was dead in her tracks when her skirt began to rip more up the side. She squealed and tried to maneuver out of his grip. But as quick as he was, Zuko grabbed her by the waist and pushed her, somewhat lightly, to the ground. Her laughter echoed throughout the garden.

The children were still just standing in place, watching in shock as their parents displayed a childish chase. Was this what superiority felt like?

"Zuko quit!" Katara yelled as her husband sat atop of her, trying to roll her over and get his crown.

Moments later he won the tug-a-war contest and held his crown up high above his head and gleamed at his children before shouting, "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Katara reached as far as she could to get the crown again but with his strength and long arms it was impossible.

Then she looked towards the kids.

"Come help me get this crown from your father!"

Lu Ten sported a grin and they took off to tackle their father.

"That's not fair! You can't use them against me!" He shouted from beneath a pyramid of his family.

Oh what a memorable day it was.

* * *

This lateness is my fault.  
Apolgoies.

No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr


	3. Transcend

There she stood, looking in the mirror going over every miniscule detail and imperfection. She was gently touching her cheeks, sifting through her hair, and sweeping her hands over her dress. She was nervous, he could tell that much. But what could she be thinking?

"Katara…" he started.

She glanced at him through the mirror and turned on her heel. She forced a smile for him but it was too fake for him not to take note.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She tried smiling bigger, but gave up and shrugged with a drooping frown.

"How can I do this Dad?" She responded softly.

"Which part are you referring to?"

"All of it? Marrying The Fire Lord, becoming an actual leader-becoming Fire Lady to a nation that we've been at war with for years, and then the expectation of having tons of little heirs! How can I do this?"

She spoke it in a run-on sentence without gasping for a single breath.

He raised an eye brow at his daughter. _'What on earth is she talking about? How can she think this?'_ Hakoda thought to himself.

She was nearly panting with panic when Hakoda took her by the shoulders, looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and spoke.

"Katara, if anyone on this earth can do this, you can. You're strong, you're smart, and you are able to do this. You helped save the world from demolishing. You saved said Fire Lord. You're a master water bender. You can do this."

Katara took in his words with her eyes closed. She was focusing on what he was saying. She opened her now water eyes with a smile that lit up the room. She nodded as a tear dripped down her cheek and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much dad." She muffled into his shoulder.

"You're welcome sweetheart. And look, look at what you've turned into. My little girl has turned into a beautiful lady, a strong warrior, and a soon to be perfect Fire Lady."

Soon enough the knock at the door told her that it was time. And she walked down the aisle without an smidge of fear, without any nervousness, nothing but a smile. And Hakoda couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes. No time to edit.  
I'm catching up.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.


	4. Whimsical

"Zuko?"

"…"

"Zuko?"

"…"

"ZUKO!"

The startled Fire Lord awoke to her shout like a cat in cold water.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby? Someone-"

"NO! I just, would you mind getting me some fire flakes please?" His wide awake Lady asked with a pretty smile.

He sort of blinked at him, just staring at her.

"It's the middle of the night and you want me to get you fire flakes?" He asked, just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Is that such an unusual request?" She asked with some sort of defense.

"Well, since you hate fire flakes and can barely swallow one due to their spiciness, yes I think that's a weird request." Zuko responded.

Katara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I still have some please?" She asked, without any muster of a sweet voice.

Zuko shook his head of all sleep and nodded. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and uncovered himself to get some fire flakes.

"Thank you sweety!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck before he could actually get up.

His eye went wide. _Katara never calls me sweety!_

* * *

Short but unpredictable.  
I sort of hate it. But I'm too far behind to care.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr


	5. Heartstrings

The tune was cute. It was something to keep listening to. And that's just what Katara did. She listened as he played her a new tune on his old warn out acoustic guitar. He strummed the strings to something she knew and then switched it to something new. Almost like a score to a film. Familiar, yet different.

She smiled as a breeze blew in from his half open window and through her hair. The soft sounds of rushing leaves outside in the street reached her ears. And he just kept on playing.

Then he started singing. And she almost fainted at the sweet, sweet sound of his voice.

"Gordon Lightfoot sang a song about a boat that sank in the lake at the break of the morning. A cat named Stephens found the faith, he could believe…"

She melted. It had started out as a strange coincidence but eventually evolved into a need. The first boy she had been with a couple of years back was known as Jet. He had played a little bit of the guitar. His early talent was nothing too impressive since he was still learning it, but it was okay for Katara to listen in on his practice sessions.

After Jet had been Haru. Haru was an adequate guitarist. He had books stacked up on his shelves, and was halfway to becoming an expert. He took lessons and even formed a low known beginner's band. It was sort of cute how hard he tried to learn the instrument.

Then there was Aang. He actually played the flute. And he played it well. He was so harmonious and in sync with his instrument that he could make anyone's heart melt just by playing his flute. It was marvelous.

And then along came Zuko.

He is the almighty at guitar. The perfect player. The one and only. He could play anything, and just watching the way his fingers moved was mesmerizing. He had a natural talent and he was constantly showing off for her.

However, she enjoyed it. She never realized how instruments were really involved in her few relationships, but she realized that now it was something she wanted in a relationship. The person she was involved with had to be musically gifted. Katara supposed that this need was created by the constantly present music in her relationships.

So she mulled over the somewhat comedic predicament in her head as she listened to Zuko's magical fingers at work. He still sang to her, and looked into her eyes and smiled. He knew how much she enjoyed this.

Just as he stopped to take a break, she threw up her arms and said, "Just marry me already!"

* * *

This was the first thing that came to mind when I saw this theme.  
Sorry for any mistakes. No time to edit.  
Also, I've updated two chapters so if you haven't had a chance, go back a chapter and read Whimsical if you'd like.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyement.

-Durrr


	6. Faded

She was watching it happen in slow motion. That's something she'll probably never forget. The lightning was jetting towards her, like fire licking a string of gasoline. She was standing still, not truly registering in her mind what was happening.

Before she had a moment to register a coherent thought, Zuko jumped. He jumped. He literally jumped in front of her. She could not move, could not think, nothing.

He was dancing and completely covered in blue little lights. And just as it had begun, he was falling to the cold stone ground.

Katara was running as fast as her legs could move her to him. She was running but she couldn't seem to reach him. She had already noticed the expression of his face and that dull light in his eyes. He was already dead.

Katara shot out of bed with no air in her lungs. She began to cough and breathe in and out, desperately trying to find air inside of her. She woke up like this often, feeling like the wind has been knocked out of her.

She felt his hand on her back, rubbing small circles gently into her skin. He grasped her shoulder and turned her into his arms and onto his lap. He held her close as she panted loudly. She felt the tears on her cheeks but didn't move to wipe them. This was not unusual.

Once she regained her breath, she circled her arms around his neck safely and cried into the crook of his neck.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

But it wasn't.

She shook her head back and forth.

"You were dead Zuko. You always are. And it's so real!" She croaks into his neck. So he grips her tighter to him.

She pulls away for a minute to look over his star shaped scar he wore 'proudly' upon his chest.

She skimmed her fingers over it but blinked to clear her vision. Her brow bent in confusion.

She felt the skin over and over again until Zuko grabbed at her wrists.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"Your scar, I can't see it. Can you light that candle please?"

He obliged and she squinted, but finally found it, faded beyond belief.

"Wow." She whispered.

"What? What is it?"

"Your scar, I can barely see it."

Her tears were rapidly drying and everything finally clicked. His scar would always be there, but eventually her terrors would fade. Age will bring her peace, but that's not for a while.

She sighed softly and hugged him again. He pulled them back down to the mattress and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

ALMOST ALL CAUGHT UP!  
WOOO.

No reviews necessary. [Mainly cause these chapters really suck]  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr


	7. Seasons

It was hot. Then again, it was always hot. When was it not hot? Never!

Katara desperately fanned herself as she sat in the shade of the tree that hovered above the turtle duck pond. Even in the shade it was smoldering. Well, that's what she gets for staying in the Fire Nation during their hottest season.

_Ugh._

She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree trunk and she painted herself a scene, an image of her home and how cold it was this time of here. Of course, it was always cold but nothing she wasn't accustomed to. The wind was wicked and the snow storms were out of control. The ice was so thick you could jump on it for exercise. The animals were scarce and the tribes finest would have to travel quite a distance to find food.

She imagined herself standing in the snow with her coat, hand wraps, boots, a hat, in her entire gear. The wind whipping hard at her face stinging her nerves, her cheeks, and her nose. Snow was falling all around her in large sizes. Despite the frost it was so beautiful. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

A cough interrupted her scenery and her eyes snapped open.

Zuko was standing a few feet from her and was surprised she hadn't heard him. It's not like he sneaked in the garden.

"Hi." She said with a smile. He fell to his knees, took her face between his hands and gave her a sweet, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi." He whispered as he pulled away with a smile.

"How are you two doing today?" He asked as he rested a hand on her plump, but not full, belly.

"We're fine. Just day dreaming. How were your meetings?"

"They were okay. What were you day dreaming about?"

"Home."

But it wasn't a bitter sweet tone she reveled. It was said as if remembering a fond memory. No matter how hot it was in the Fire Nation and no matter how much she missed the cold Southern Water Tribe, anything was worth where she was now.\

* * *

WOOT! DONE!  
I'd like to thank AnnaAza for reviewing.  
Sort-a made my day (:

I enjoyed all the other Zutara drabbles from Zutara week.  
Very excellent.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.


End file.
